This invention relates to an improved bird feeder. More particularly, this invention relates to a bird feeder which mounts on the outside surface of a window pane and has one or more removable feed trays.
Window bird feeders which are adapted to be mounted with a suction cup to a window pane have been known. The feeder of the prior art is a single feed tray which is an integral part of the whole unit that makes it difficult to fill with bird feed and to clean. In order to wash and clean the bird feeder, it is necessary to reach out of the open window and possibly even remove it in order to wash it. Other forms of bird feeders are known in the prior art as, for example, in Kofsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,433 and Lowe U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,326. Animal feeders where feeding bowls are removable are also shown in Copeland U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,896 but with this structure the bowls are difficult to remove and do not adapt themselves for use as a bird feeder. In a similar vein is the Boyer patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,951 where feed buckets are supported by their rims. Hummingbird feeders which form a part of the instant disclosure are also known in the prior art as, for example, in the Kilham patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,527 and as a clear plastic tube with a red colored lid and perch.